Prends ton médicament !
by Loulya
Summary: Hermione se réveille après quatre ans de coma dans une pièce blanche avec un homme blond qu'elle ne connaît pas. Que fait-elle dans le monde des sorciers ? Où sont ses frères les centaures ?
1. Chapter 1

_Et c'est parti pour un nouveau Dramione !_

_Bienvenue à ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lue et coucou aux anciens :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Quand Hermione se réveille**

Elle sortit de la forêt en hurlant, courant à côté de Bane et de Morvan. Elle brandit son bout de bois et murmura plusieurs mots spéciaux qui paralysèrent certains Mangemorts. D'autres semblèrent s'apercevoir qu'elle avait des pouvoirs célestes et voulurent l'attaquer, mais ses frères les empêchèrent de l'atteindre. Nombreux furent ceux qui tombèrent ce soir-là. Ils défendaient leur territoire, leur liberté et même leurs vies, alors il était hors de question d'abandonner. La peur n'avait pas sa place dans leur combat.

Hermione apercevait des sorciers armés eux aussi d'un bout de bois chacun et lançant des éclairs paralysants ou même des éclairs mortels. Ils connaissaient les mots spéciaux pour un éclair mortel ? Ils devaient être très forts, songea-t-elle, impressionnée. Elle secoua la tête et se reprit. Elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était là. Ses frères ne savaient se défendre qu'avec leurs arcs, armes bien faibles face aux bouts de bois des Mangemorts. Elle terrassa celui qui était en train de s'en prendre à Bane, mais ne put sauver Morvan qui mourut sous les coups d'un géant.

Voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être massacrés, elle courut rejoindre Donovan, leur chef. Celui-ci sonna la retraite quand elle lui expliqua la situation. Sous les arbres, ils seraient plus difficilement attaquables. Et puis... c'était leur forêt, n'est-ce pas ? Au moment où elle pensa cela, elle s'effondra, plongeant dans un trou noir.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une touffe jaune sur un visage pâle. Comme sa vue était encore floue, elle pensa que c'était Alban, le guérisseur. Et puis elle vit mieux. Et elle cria avec toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales. Le blond qui lui faisait face fronça les sourcils, empoigna son bout de bois et murmura quelques mots. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME FAITES ? JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME LANCER DES ECLAIRS !

Draco Malfoy, ébahi, recula pour la première fois de sa vie devant un patient. Il grimaça en s'en apercevant et se rengorgea.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous avez été dans le coma durant quatre longues années, annonça-t-il.

Elle le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé deux nouvelles têtes.

- Coma ? demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

- Euh..., balbutia le jeune homme.

L'inculture de cette femme était aberrante ! Personne dans le monde entier ne devait ignorer le mot « coma », tout de même !

- Vous avez été inconsciente pendant quatre ans, lâcha-t-il, irrité.

- Quatre ans ? Ans ? répéta-t-elle.

- Euh...

Comment était-il possible de ne pas savoir ce que signifiait « an » ? D'où sortait cette patiente, bon sang ? Elle n'avait aucune séquelle, donc ce n'était pas de l'amnésie ! Il décida de vérifier pour être sûr, malgré tout.

- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

- La forêt. Morvan était...

Elle fondit en larmes. Draco se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il s'approcha rapidement et tapota maladroitement le dos de la brune. Elle devint rouge de rage et rejeta son bras en hurlant.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME TOUCHER, SALE HUMAIN !

- Hu... humain ? bégaya-t-il.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez même pas ce que vous êtes ! railla Hermione.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Draco, totalement perdu.

- Hermione Granger. Sœur de Morvan et de Bane. Cousine de Firenze le banni et de Donovan notre chef.

- Votre chef ?

- Vous ne connaissez même pas le chef des centaures ? se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. Vous êtes vraiment inculte !

L'ex Serpentard faillit lui répondre que c'était elle, l'inculte, mais il sut que ça n'aurait pas arrangé leurs rapports. Il soupira, posa la tablette de renseignements qu'il tenait sous le bras droit et se massa lentement les tempes pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir et de faire le point. Cette fille avait vécu avec des centaures. Elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient de sa famille. Elle... ne connaissait rien du tout du monde sorcier.

Elle poussa un cri de fureur et tenta de sortir du lit. Il lui attrapa les épaules et la poussa en arrière.

- Vous ne devez pas bouger ! protesta-t-il.

- Et alors ? C'est vous qui allez m'en empêcher, peut-être ? Vous vous êtes vu, gringalet que vous êtes ? ironisa-t-elle, frappant là où ça faisait mal sans le savoir.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils s'observèrent avec méfiance, puis Hermione s'exclama :

- Où est mon bout de bois ?

- Votre bout de bois ?

- Bah oui ! Vous en avez un aussi, vous, dans votre main !

Draco, éberlué, regarda la main qu'elle lui montrait du doigt. Une baguette. Elle parlait d'une baguette magique !

- Ça s'appelle une baguette magique, pas un bout de bois.

- Eh bien de mon point de vue, c'est un bout de bois. Avec un crin d'abraxan à l'intérieur, certes, mais ça reste un bout bois, peu importe comment vous choisissez de l'appeler !

Il haussa un sourcil, puis retourna vers son matériel de soins et sortit une petite fiole rouge avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre.

- Alors ? Où est mon bout de bois ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! ronchonna Draco, qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Comment ça « je n'en sais rien ! » ! cria-t-elle. Vous le savez forcément ! Il ne me quitte jamais !

- Eh bien, il a dû rester là où vous êtes tombée dans le coma ! supposa-t-il.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Allez me la chercher !

- Que j'aille vous la chercher ? gronda-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est hors de question ! Vous êtes une grande fille et vous n'allez sûrement pas me faire un caprice ! Vous restez tranquille et vous arrêtez de croire que mon monde tourne autour de vous, j'ai d'autres patients à voir !

Il claqua la porte violemment en emmenant ses affaires de Médicomagie pour se rendre dans la chambre du prochain patient. Cette fille était insupportable, irritante et stupide. Et en plus elle se foutait de lui et le prenait pour son esclave personnel ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il était un Malfoy, bon sang ! Pas un elfe de maison !

Hermione, quant à elle, haussa les épaules avec indifférence et se concentra sur ses pieds. Il avait parlé de « quatre ans » pour son « coma ». Que signifiait « quatre ans » ? Bah ! Peu importait ! Elle se leva. Et tomba brusquement en se tordant une cheville. Elle fixa ses pieds avec terreur. Que se passait-il ? Elle se remit debout en s'appuyant sur son lit – enfin, plutôt ce qu'elle supposait être un lit, mais l'absence de feuilles et de mousse le rendait susceptible d'être autre chose – puis elle lâcha le bord et tomba à nouveau. Elle paniqua et se traîna dans la pièce en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle fit tant de bruit que quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entrait dans la chambre comme une furie, sûrement appelé par une aide-Médicomage pour venir voir ce qui se passait. Il l'empoigna par les aisselles et la reposa brutalement sur le lit.

- Tu. Ne. Bouges. Plus.

Il écumait de rage.

- Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi à Sainte Mangouste ? hurla-t-il. Tu n'es pas dans le centre du monde ! Je dois m'occuper d'autres personnes ! Ils sont parfois blessés plus gravement que toi, merde ! Alors tu restes dans ton lit et tu n'en sors plus !

Hermione lui fit un sourire ravageur comme si elle n'avait cure de ce qu'il disait et roula sur le bord de son lit pour tenter à nouveau de marcher. Excédé, Draco la stupéfixa et décida qu'il reviendrait la voir plus tard. Là, il avait du travail et ce n'était certainement pas une insupportable capricieuse qui allait l'empêcher de le faire !

Il retourna voir son autre patient qu'il avait abandonné au milieu de sa douche et finit de s'en occuper. Quand il revint dans la chambre 304 où se trouvait la brune, il inspira, puis expira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'était libérée du sortilège, avait une fois n'est pas coutume enjambé le rebord du lit pour en sortir et elle s'était endormie à même le sol dur et froid. Il eut un soupir désapprobateur, la fit léviter pour la déposer sur les draps blancs qu'il passa ensuite par-dessus elle pour qu'elle en soit entourée et qu'ils la réchauffent pendant son somme. Il repositionna correctement la perfusion magique qui était accrochée à son bras, avant de partir pour ne plus revenir durant deux jours parce qu'il en avait tellement bavé à cause d'Hermione qu'il ressentait le besoin immédiat de faire une pause. D'ailleurs, sa tension avait brusquement augmenté et son Médicomage-en-Chef lui avait ordonné de s'arrêter quelques jours.

Le surlendemain, alors qu'il profitait de son dernier jour de repos pour rendre visite à Harry et Ginny Potter, deux excellents amis, il reçut un hibou pendant le repas. La rousse et le brun se moquèrent ouvertement de lui, le targuant de ne pas pouvoir se passer de son travail plus de quelques heures.

_Draco,_

_J'ai des renseignements sur Hermione Granger et on m'a dit que c'était toi qui t'occupais d'elle à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai donc pensé que tu aimerais les connaître pour savoir à qui tu te frottais. Elle est née dans une famille de moldus, mais elle a manifesté très tôt des prédispositions à la magie. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture sur une route non-loin de Poudlard quand elle avait six ans. Comme elle était destinée à devenir sorcière, elle a vu Poudlard de loin et s'y est glissée. Albus ne s'est aperçu de son intrusion qu'un an plus tard, mais elle avait été adoptée par le clan des centaures de la Forêt Interdite. Il y est restée jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans et a même réussi à se faire une baguette magique toute seule selon Minerva. Quand les centaures se sont joints à la bataille de Poudlard, elle les a accompagnés et c'est là qu'elle est tombée dans le coma. On a retrouvé son corps quand ç'a été fini. Les centaures l'avaient abandonnée parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était morte._

_Bonne chance avec cette fille qui ne connaît rien à notre monde !_

_Blaise Zabini,_

_Ton meilleur ami qui a fouillé dans les archives du ministère exprès pour toi et tu as intérêt à me rembourser les trois kilos de poussières que j'y ai avalés !_

Le blond éclata de rire, puis se rembrunit en songeant au contenu de la lettre. Harry, qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule, ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique :

- Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui te donnerait du mal durant ton travail, Draco ?

- Je vais te le confier ce « quelqu'un », tu vas voir si c'est amusant ! siffla-t-il.

- Elle est si terrible que ça, cette Hermione Granger ? demanda Ginny, intriguée.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! se désespéra le Médicomage.

- Ça te dirait que je vienne la rencontrer demain quand tu devras retourner à l'hôpital ? s'enquit la jolie rousse. Je vais avoir mon jour de congé et rien à faire puisque Harry sera en mission ! Je suis une femme, peut-être qu'elle s'entendra mieux avec moi. En plus, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait eu l'occasion d'en côtoyer beaucoup parmi les centaures et ça pourrait lui faire du bien d'avoir une présence féminine.

Draco prit les mains de la jeune épouse Potter dans les siennes avec un regard brillant.

- Tu aurais dû m'épouser, Ginny ! Je t'aurais comblée à vie rien que pour ce que tu viens de proposer !

Le brun lui lança un regard noir et le blond s'éloigna de la rousse avec une grimace, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Je plaisantais, Harry ! ronchonna-t-il.

- On ne plaisante pas à propos de _ma_ Ginny ! Je sais que tout le monde aurait aimé l'épouser, mais elle m'a choisi, moi, et je ne compte pas la laisser m'échapper !

Il bomba ridiculement le torse, faisant rire la jeune femme qui l'embrassa avec tendresse. Draco grogna. Il détestait ce genre d'amour dégoulinant. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la lettre qu'il tenait et il gémit. Cette fille était une peste et il ne voulait plus jamais la voir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je suis ravie de voir que la fanfiction plaît à autant de gens dès le premier chapitre. Voici donc le deuxième (je ne l'aime pas trop, donc vous pouvez émettre pleiiiin de critiques négatives).

**Mot de la bêta :** J'suis acceptée en prépa' ! Bon ok j'la ferme et j'corrige... Bonne lecture & reviewez !

Merci à **Dray86**, **Dragya**, **NY0Z3KA**, **greedygirl** et **Jenifael09** pour leurs reviews ! Merci également à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ou qui me suivent moi et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction en favorite !

* * *

**Quand le ciel tombe sur la tête de Draco**

Draco redressa la tête, inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Ginny entra derrière lui. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir la brune apprenant à lire avec Hannah Habbot. L'épouse Potter éclata de rire en voyant le jeune Malfoy bouche bée. La centauresse se retourna et posa son regard sur le blond. Elle pouffa, suivie rapidement par Hannah.

- La réputation des Malfoy est définitivement morte, déclara Ginny, moqueuse.

Draco émit un grognement incompréhensible qui renforça les fous rires d'Hermione et Hannah.

- Bon ! Hannah, j'aimerais que tu sortes. Ginny, toi aussi, pour le moment je dois faire une batterie de tests sur mademoiselle Granger pour vérifier son état ! annonça-t-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Elles hochèrent de la tête et prirent la porte en retenant des sourires goguenards.

Quand elles furent parties, il soupira et se tourna vers son insupportable patiente en réprimant la grimace qui le démangeait. Il prit en premier lieu une seringue pour observer le sang de la brune dans son laboratoire, puis il lui lança quelques sorts. Elle ne cria pas cette fois, et se tint parfaitement droite, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini. Puis...

- Je peux avoir mon bout de bois, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit fermement Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne l'ai pas !

Le blond secoua la tête et tenta de se calmer. Il songea qu'il avait vécu bien pire auparavant et qu'il pouvait tenir face à une gamine capricieuse. Voldemort avait été le summum de la terreur. Pourtant, il n'avait pas craqué et avait réussi ses missions d'espion. Alors cette Granger n'allait sûrement pas le rendre marteau ! Il serra les dents et s'empara de sa petite tablette pour y inscrire les résultats des tests.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? s'enquit Hermione. Je devrais être... je devrais être avec mes frères, non ?

- Ils pensent que tu es morte, lâcha Draco avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Il se retourna brusquement avec une mine horrifiée.

- Pardon, je...

La brune était blanche comme un linge.

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici ? Pourquoi pensent-ils que je... ? Vous leur avez caché, c'est ça ?

- Non, protesta Draco. Et si je pouvais, je te renverrai immédiatement chez eux ! Je ne t'apprécie même pas ! Tu es tombée dans le coma pendant la bataille. Comme ils ont cru que tu étais morte, ils t'ont abandonnée.

- Bane ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée de cette manière ! Tous les centaures doivent être portés en terre selon nos rites !

- Eh bien, ils l'ont fait avec toi ! aboya le blond, énervé.

Elle se figea avec une expression de pure horreur.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

Draco n'ajouta rien. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? « Fais le deuil de ton ancienne vie » ? Ou « De toute façon tu n'étais pas une centauresse, tu es une humaine » ? Elle l'aurait tué, si elle avait entendu quelque chose dans ce goût-là, il en était certain.

Il sortit donc puisqu'il en avait terminé avec elle et laissa Ginny et Hannah rentrer à nouveau. Ginny se présenta, puis Hermione reprit sa leçon de lecture avec excitation. Elle semblait avide de connaissances.

Par la suite, elle ignora Draco quand il s'occupait d'elle et il la trouvait de plus en plus souvent plongée dans d'innombrables livres. Elle apprenait à une vitesse folle et savait déjà écrire des mots maladroits au bout de deux semaines. Elle se familiarisa avec le monde sorcier grâce à Ginny, Hannah, mais aussi Neville et Blaise. Blaise qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de rencontrer la « terreur » dont son meilleur ami s'occupait. Il l'avait quant à lui trouvée « charmante et très intelligente ». Draco avait grogné en entendant ça.

Et puis un beau matin, alors que le blond faisait la grasse matinée, il avait entendu quelque chose taper contre sa fenêtre. En ouvrant les rideaux, il avait vu un hibou de l'hôpital, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Maintenant on lui sucrait même ses jours de repos ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Un jour de repos n'était-il pas fait pour se reposer ? Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre au contenu de la lettre.

_Cher M. Malfoy,_

_Etant donné que vous vous occupez fort bien de la patiente Hermione Granger installée dans la chambre 304 et qu'elle ne connaît pas suffisamment le monde sorcier, nous avons pensé que vous pourriez participer à son apprentissage plus en profondeur et l'accueillir chez vous durant quelques mois, le temps qu'elle sache se débrouiller seule, voire qu'elle apprenne un métier. Nous imaginons que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient car vous avez toujours eu le bien-être de vos patients très à cœur._

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_Cordialement,_

_M. Burton, Médicomage-en-Chef._

Le visage de l'ancien Serpentard passa par toutes les couleurs en moins de dix secondes. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne lui ordonnait de s'occuper de Granger, hein ? Pas pendant des _mois_, hein ? Ce n'était que quelques jours, tout au plus ! On lui trouverait ensuite une autre maison pour la loger, hein ?

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et gémit longuement. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui, ce genre de choses ?

Et franchement, ils n'avaient pas vu son appartement ! Ce truc minuscule ! Y installer une deuxième personne et faire en plus en sorte qu'elle ait assez d'espace pour vivre ? Quelle blague ! Il observa son lit deux places en se redressant contre ses coussins et refusa que Granger vienne y dormir. C'était _son_ lit ! Le canapé serait largement suffisant pour une fille comme elle ! De toute façon, elle avait vécu dans la forêt, non ? Alors un canapé serait déjà un confort extraordinaire pour elle ! Mais bon sang, son chef avait vraiment eu cette idée stupide ? Personne n'avait songé à lui dire qu'ils allaient s'entretuer ? Il la détestait ! Qui était le con qui lui avait refilé un supérieur hiérarchique aussi abruti ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris le jour où il avait décidé d'entrer à l'école de Médicomagie ? Il pensa un instant s'exiler au Pôle Nord, puis se secoua et décida de parler à Burton avant de tuer Granger pour éviter qu'elle ne vienne polluer son air.

Quelques minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, propre comme un sou neuf, Draco Malfoy entra d'un pas de conquérant dans le bureau du Médicomage-en-Chef de Sainte-Mangouste.

- M. Malfoy ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez fait aussi vite ! J'imaginais bien qu'une patiente si peu ordinaire devait émoustiller votre intérêt, mais je suis enchanté de m'apercevoir que vous avez tant de hâte à la guider dans la communauté sorcière ! Je vous donne deux semaines de congés pour l'habituer aux alentours de l'endroit où vous habitez et aux principaux endroits du monde sorcier anglais !

Il poussa vivement le blond vers la sortie.

- Allez ! Rejoignez-la vite ! Ses maigres affaires ont déjà été empaquetées et elles sont en train de vous êtes transférées par Poudre de Cheminette ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à montrer à mademoiselle Granger comment se servir du réseau !

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme dût se charger de la brune, qui l'attendait impatiemment dans la chambre 304, sans qu'il n'ait put protester. Ginny lui parlait du fait qu'elles allaient pouvoir se retrouver régulièrement, mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter, trop pressée de voir Draco qui pourrait l'emmener chez lui. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver dans un « appartement », de découvrir les endroits où vivaient les sorciers. Visiblement, elle avait oublié le « Ils t'ont abandonnée ».

Draco empoigna avec mauvaise humeur le poignet de la centauresse et se mit à marcher à grands pas vers la porte tandis que Ginny dardait sur son dos deux yeux furieux.

- MALFOY ! hurla-t-elle comme un avertissement.

Elle se rapprocha rapidement et lui frappa le torse d'un doigt.

- Je te jure que si tu te comportes en permanence de cette manière avec elle, tu auras affaire à moi ! Espèce de goujat mal éduqué ! Est-ce ainsi qu'on t'a appris à traiter les femmes, chez les Malfoy ? Avec indifférence et brutalité ?

- Ginny ! protesta le blond. Je ne...

- Non, _tu_ vas m'écouter, Malfoy ! Tu te souviens de mon sortilège de Chauve-Furie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas envie d'en tester la nouvelle amélioration, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco déglutit, légèrement apeuré.

- Parfait. Parce que si j'entends parler d'une quelconque maltraitance – et bien sûr, tu lui expliqueras avant tout comment utiliser un hibou et elle y aura accès quand elle le voudra – je te jure que tu auras droit à un exemplaire gratuit de mon fameux Chauve-Furie !

Il la fusilla du regard, puis lâcha le bras d'Hermione et marcha hargneusement vers la porte, passa dans les escaliers et rejoignit les cheminées spéciales de l'hôpital.

- Bon, Granger, tu prends cette poudre que tu vois là, tu avances dans la cheminée, tu lances la poudre dans la cheminée, tu dis « Le Serpent Blanc » et tu arrives chez moi. Prononce correctement sinon tu atterriras ailleurs et, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que j'aille te chercher ailleurs.

Hermione allait lui répondre, mais Ginny dût lui faire signe de se taire, car elle referma la bouche, fronça les sourcils et fit ce que le blond lui demandait.

Elle atterrit sur un splendide sol rouge très doux et s'accroupit dessus pour le toucher du bout des doigts. Avec béatitude, elle s'allongea et se roula dedans. Quand Draco sortit de la cheminée, il fit face à une Hermione transformée en chaton ronronnant. Cette scène lui arracha un fin sourire. Avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle bavait légèrement.

- Granger ! Ceci est un tapis ! C'est un bout de tissu touffu qu'on pose sur le sol. Et je l'enlèverai si tu laisses des traces de bave dégoûtantes dessus ! Je refuse que tu abîmes mes affaires ! S'il le faut, je t'immobiliserai tout le temps, excepté pour manger parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que Ginny m'arrache la tête.

La jolie brune le fixa quelques secondes, puis se frotta encore contre le tapis avec amour.

- Mmmmmmh.

Draco l'observa faire, effaré. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette posture horriblement sexuelle ? Elle se foutait de lui, hein ? Quand il sentit son entrejambe réagir devant cette scène, il retint un gémissement de désespoir, déposa brusquement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche froide pour se calmer. Comment pouvait-il être excité par une fille laide et capricieuse comme elle ? Bon sang, il vivait un cauchemar !

Un cauchemar ! Il sursauta. C'était ça ! Mais oui, bien sûr, il allait se réveiller ! Il se pinça. Et poussa un cri de douleur retentissant.

- Putain, ça fait mal ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il tourna le bouton de l'eau froide pour l'éteindre, attrapa sa serviette qui pendait sur le radiateur et se sécha avec empressement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione seule trop longtemps, il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse exploser l'appartement.

Quand il en sortit, sa serviette sur la taille, il n'aperçut pas la jeune femme tout de suite. Elle avait commencé à visiter et se trouvait à présent dans la chambre. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et la fixa, bras croisés. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit un signe joyeux et lui montra le miroir qu'elle avait découvert.

- C'est un étang portatif ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Parce que mon reflet ne se brouille pas comme avec l'eau !

- On appelle ça un « miroir », répondit-il calmement, amusé qu'elle se fasse des grimaces à elle-même comme une gamine.

Elle ne semblait pas gênée de le voir torse nu. Après tout, elle en avait vu bien plus en vivant chez les centaures que lui n'en verrait jamais de toute son existence, non ?

- Tu m'appelles si tu veux quelque chose, d'accord ? Je vais nous faire à manger pour ce midi.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa partir s'habiller sans plus s'inquiéter de son départ.

Elle ne réapparut qu'une heure plus tard, quand l'odeur des lasagnes se répandit dans tout le logis. Ils se régalèrent. Sa faim n'avait pas l'air d'être comblée lorsqu'ils eurent fini. Il songea alors à lui apprendre à faire à manger quand ils auraient terminé la vaisselle. Il faudrait bien qu'elle connaisse quelques recettes au moment où il devrait reprendre le travail dans deux semaines.

Ils se mirent donc à table devant leurs lasagnes.

- Granger, commença Draco. Il va falloir qu'on instaure quelques règles et que je t'explique quelques trucs. Il y a une salle où tu pourras te laver le corps et le visage et tu y trouveras aussi des miroirs. C'est la salle de bain, la porte à côté de ma chambre. J'exige que tu toques à la porte avant d'y entrer. Je serai peut-être en train de prendre ma douche et je veux de l'intimité. L'accès à ma chambre t'est dorénavant interdit. C'est ma pièce, ce sont mes secrets. Tu dormiras sur le canapé, le grand machin noir que tu as dû voir à côté du tapis. Tu ne cries pas, tu ne hurles pas, tu me réponds calmement pour que je comprenne ce que tu dis. Tu peux aller dans la petite bibliothèque que j'ai installée. C'est la porte à côté de la cheminée pour y entrer. Il y a plein de livres sur le monde sorcier, tu devrais en avoir assez pour le connaître le minimum vital.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle, étrangement sage.

- Ensuite, quand nous aurons fini de manger et fait la vaisselle, je t'apprendrai à te servir de la cuisine. Faire la vaisselle signifie laver les trucs avec lesquels tu as mangé. Ceci – il prit l'assiette dans laquelle il mangeait – est une assiette. Ceci, ceci et ceci – il montra sa fourchette, son couteau et sa petite cuillère – sont des couverts. Il y a la fourchette, le couteau et la petite cuillère. On mange les plats normaux avec la fourchette. On coupe avec le couteau. On mange la nourriture liquide avec la cuillère. On appelle le plat que je t'ai fait des « lasagnes ».

Elle acquiesça en silence. Ils avalèrent leur repas et se mirent à laver les plats et les couverts. Il lui montra comment se servir de l'éponge et du liquide vaisselle à la main puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore sa baguette. Ensuite, il l'entraîna jusqu'au frigo et lui apprit les noms des aliments – tomates, poires, kiwis, abricots, yaourts, emmental, comté, steaks, boudins noirs, concombres, courgettes, citrons, salade, poisson pané – et lui tendit un livre de cuisine.

- Maintenant que tu sais lire, il te suffit de feuilleter cet ouvrage. Il contient des recettes pour créer des plats. La recette des lasagnes y est, si tu veux en refaire. Ce soir, tu feras la cuisine avec moi pour comprendre comment on se sert du micro-onde et du four.

- Quoi ?

- Le micro-onde sert à réchauffer les aliments et le four à les faire cuire. Je te montrerai ! Je dois aller faire quelques courses pour toi. Il te faut des couvertures, des draps et des oreillers. Je te laisse seule ici. Tu peux aller dans la bibliothèque pour apprendre à t'y repérer en attendant. Tu as le champ libre. À plus tard !

Et il transplana.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur : **J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, vraiment. Il décrit bien le paradoxe d'Hermione Granger, centauresse de son état. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme je l'apprécie. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction et/ou l'ont ajoutée en favorite. C'est énorme ce succès dès le deuxième chapitre, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Merci, merci, merci !

Merci aussi à **Lil's Lys Hope**, **Rosabella01**, **Luffynette**, **Dray86**, **Delphine**, **Jenifael09** et à **NY0Z3KA** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Quand tout vole en éclats**

Quand il atterrit dans sa cheminée, il n'aperçut pas Hermione dans le salon, mais sentit une curieuse odeur de brûlé. Il ne prit pas le temps d'épousseter sa robe de sorcier pleine de cendres, jeta les paquets qu'il tenait et se précipita vers la cuisine avec un air paniqué en murmurant une litanie de « Non, non, non, pitié, non, non, non, pitié, pitié ! ».

Par chance, la cuisine n'avait pas _totalement_ brûlée. Hermione avait dû arrêter le feu avant que cela arrive. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce et pleurait silencieusement. Il n'eut pas le cœur à crier pour lui faire la morale et se contenta d'observer le désastre en serrant les dents. Une personne normale n'aurait pas pu faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une tornade était sûrement passée pour tout dévaster sur son passage. Ah, mais Hermione était tout sauf normale !

Il lança un rapide sort pour déterminer ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé, puis s'avança lentement vers la brune qui était toujours dans la même position et ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il passa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je voulais... – sa voix se brisa, mais elle se força à terminer – je voulais te faire plaisir en cuisinant quelque chose. Je voulais que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop d'être ici. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de ne plus être dans cette horrible salle blanche. Je voulais juste te montrer que je ne vais pas être un poids mort.

Draco soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne vais pas en mourir, tu sais ! Et regarde, quand tu veux te comporter gentiment, tu fais des catastrophes. Finalement, tu auras peut-être mieux fait de t'en tenir à la bibliothèque et d'attendre que je t'explique comment te servir du four, du gaz et du micro-onde.

Hermione hoqueta, mais retint un nouveau sanglot.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être méchante ! C'est juste que j'aime me moquer de toi et tu es le seul à répondre à mes piques ! Les infirmières étaient inintéressantes, marmonna-t-elle.

Le blond ricana.

- Elles seraient contentes de l'apprendre ! Je ne te demande pas de redevenir narquoise en permanence, Granger. J'attends juste de toi que tu ne fasses pas ce que tu ne sais pas faire. J'aimerais éviter que tu fasses exploser mon appartement, c'est tout !

Elle pouffa et essuya ses larmes.

- J'essaierai, je te le promets ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais y arriver ! argua-t-elle.

- Attention ! grogna Draco. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je pourrais devenir _très_ méchant !

- Je suis morte de peur ! ironisa-t-elle. Un gringalet comme toi !

Il se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller.

- Tu es un insupportable petit monstre ! déclara-t-il.

- Hmpf ! Hihihihi !

Il la lâcha enfin pour la laisser respirer et retourna contempler les dégâts. Le four avait survécu, mais il devrait acheter un nouveau micro-onde et faire réparer ses plaques. Le bord des supports en bois avait été à moitié brûlé. Il faudrait le remplacer. Combien cela allait-il lui coûter ? Est-ce que M. Burton se rendait compte qu'elle risquait de massacrer toutes les pièces comme ça ? Il devait lui expliquer au plus vite comment se servir de tout ce que l'appartement contenait avant qu'elle ne commette une autre bêtise.

- Bon, Granger. Nous sommes d'accord, tu n'entres pas dans ma chambre ?

- Euh... oui, répliqua-elle un peu déboussolée.

- Tu sais comment utiliser une douche ?

- Si elle est comme celle de l'hôpital, oui, affirma-t-elle.

- Justement, elle n'est pas pareille. Viens, ordonna-t-il. Je vais te montrer.

Il lui apprit à se laver, à utiliser les lavabos, où étaient rangées les serviettes, les gants, les draps propres, les assiettes, les verres, les couverts, les chaussures. Elle en profita pour s'installer correctement. Ils firent son lit dans le canapé que Draco transforma en sommier pour l'occasion. Il lui donna deux robes de sorcier qu'il avait achetées pour elle, puis ils cuisinèrent ensemble avec ce qui restait de la cuisine. Ensuite, il téléphona à un électricien et à un menuisier moldus pour qu'ils viennent réparer les dégâts d'Hermione. Ils sortirent ensemble acheter un nouveau micro-onde et le blond fit l'acquisition d'une télévision en prime. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi ça servait, mais quand la brune avait vu les images bouger, elle avait semblé comprendre et lui avait dit que s'il prenait ça, elle ne s'ennuierait jamais quand il serait absent et elle avait promis de ne plus faire de bêtises.

Ainsi, ils testèrent la fameuse télévision le soir même. L'installation fut laborieuse, mais quand ils s'assirent devant et mangèrent leur salade de riz froide en regardant des dessins animés. Hermione donnait l'impression d'être une gamine face à ses cadeaux de Noël. Draco fut attendri, mais il se garda bien de le montrer.

Malheureusement, la situation dégénéra lorsque la brune demanda encore à avoir son « bout de bois », le lendemain matin. Le blond refusa et Hermione piqua une colère monumentale dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quand elle vit qu'il ne céderait pas, elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et le gifla avec toute la force qu'elle possédait.

- Dis-moi comment tu vivrais sans ta baguette magique ! siffla-t-elle. Tu la réclamerais tout le temps, comme moi ! ALORS NE M'ACCUSE PAS D'ETRE CAPRICIEUSE !

- Bien ! Parfait ! hurla-t-il. Tu vas aller la chercher toi-même !

Il jeta un « Portus » sur une cuillère qui traînait là.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à avoir ta baguette, attrape ! Ça t'emmènera à Poudlard ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accueillir à nouveau chez moi après !

Elle blêmit.

- Tu as l'_ordre_ de m'accueillir chez toi !

- Je ne pense pas que je serai enfermé à Azkaban pour refuser qu'une _hybride_ entre dans _mon_ propre appartement ! cracha-t-il, se forçant à ne pas culpabiliser à cause des paroles qu'il venait de dire.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Une simple hybride indésirable ? Bien ! Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dits ! Adieu ! vociféra-t-elle.

- C'est ça, dégage !

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Il la fusilla du regard et se retint de se jeter sur elle pour la secouer violemment, lui faire mal. Vraiment mal.

Il fit finalement volte-face pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais elle se précipita sur lui, le retourna brutalement et l'enlaça férocement en le fixant de deux yeux brûlants de haine. Puis elle l'embrassa avec rage, avec une passion dévorante. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre et lorsqu'il l'eut fait, elle le repoussa.

- Ne m'emmerde pas parce que tu es frustré ! gronda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas frustré ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu es celle qui a commencé ce baiser ! S'il y a donc quelqu'un qui est frustré ici, c'est toi !

- Oh, et parce que tu as une bonne raison de me priver de ma baguette et de m'engueuler quand je veux la retrouver, à part être frustré ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison et j''admettrai que j'ai eu tort ! Je disparaîtrai de ta vue pour toujours, puisque tu n'es pas du tout frustré et que tu ne veux absolument pas me baiser !

La seule chose à laquelle pensa Draco à ce moment-là fut « Où a-t-elle appris à parler comme ça ? Avec Ginny ? ».

- Alors ? s'enquit la brune en dardant sur lui un regard hargneux.

- Dégage ! Dégage de chez moi !

Hermione renifla avec mépris, saisit la cuillère qui la conduirait jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite et, avant d'être emportée dans le tourbillon, lâcha :

- Tu ne m'as pas donné de bonne raison, Malfoy. Nous nous reverrons.

Quand elle atterrit devant le portail d'un gigantesque château, elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs. En même temps, elle avait très peu admiré l'architecture lorsqu'elle était sortie de la forêt pour se battre et protéger ses frères.

Elle ouvrit l'immense frontière de fer qui la séparait de la forêt et, avant que Rusard ait pu venir l'accueillir, elle se glissa dans la sécurité de sa forêt. Si rassurante malgré sa noirceur. Si aimée et si choyée par ses habitants. Si paisible contrairement à ce que les humains semblaient penser unanimement. Il n'y avait pas de véritable danger dans cette forêt pour ceux qui en savaient les moindres détails, les moindres recoins.

Elle s'accroupit et gratta un peu la terre pour en sentir la douce odeur humide. Elle soupira de bien-être et se releva. Elle marcha tout droit jusqu'à un grand chêne, puis se mit à slalomer entre les arbres en se dirigeant vers la gauche, vers le territoire des centaures.

En arrivant près de la clairière où elle avait vécu douze ans de sa vie, elle se mit à courir. Elle était chez elle, enfin ! À l'abri comme jamais elle ne pourrait l'être ailleurs.

Néanmoins, elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer comment cela se passerait, quelle serait la réaction des centaures. Et à quel point ils la rejetteraient en bloc et lui feraient barrière de leurs corps. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de les retenir. Ils la connaissaient mieux que personne et si elle ne les avait pas montrées, ils les auraient devinées.

- Pourquoi ? C'est moi, Hermione ! Votre sœur, votre cousine, votre amie ! hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

- Nous le savons, ma chérie, répondit Donovan. Le problème ne vient pas de ton coma. Ni des cinquante et une lunes que tu as passées loin de nous. Nous avons lu dans les étoiles que nous devrions te repousser si tu revenais.

- Quoi ? hoqueta-t-elle, choquée.

- Nous avions lu ton coma, ta rencontre avec le jeune Malfoy et le fait que nous ne pourrions plus t'accepter ici, car tu dois suivre ton propre destin à présent, Hermione, intervint Bane.

- Mais... mais vous êtes ma famille ! rétorqua-t-elle en sanglotant. Je ne peux _pas_ vivre loin de vous ! Depuis que je me suis réveillée, je n'attends que de vous revoir, de vous serrer dans mes bras !

- Tu vas devoir serrer d'autres personnes dans tes bras, dorénavant, déclara Donovan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? aboya la brune, hors d'elle. Que je dois vivre avec les humains ? Avec ces créatures stupides et décérébrées qui ne comprennent même pas nos coutumes et notre divination ?

- Tu t'y feras. Tu n'as jamais été pleinement l'une des nôtres, Hermione. Et tu le sais, ne le nie pas, assena Bane.

- Tu étais mon frère ! Tu es censé me consoler ! vociféra-t-elle.

- Non ! Un centaure dit la vérité à sa famille ! Il ne la laisse pas s'embourber dans des mensonges sans fin ! J'aurais dû te le dire il y a bien longtemps, mais ta faiblesse humaine a rejailli sur moi ! siffla-t-il.

- Ma faiblesse humaine ? Donc tout est ma faute ?

- Je n'ai pas...

- STOP ! N'essaie même pas de retirer ce que tu viens de m'avouer ! Tu m'as menti pendant des années, me faisant croire que j'étais ta sœur chérie, mais quand je te retrouve, tu m'expliques que je n'ai jamais compté pour toi autant que tu comptais pour moi ! Et tu m'accuses de ce fait ? TU ES UN HYPOCRITE ! VOUS ETES TOUS DES HYPOCRITES !

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et s'effondra à terre, abattue par ces révélations. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Etait-il possible qu'un simple coma ait abouti à ça ?

- Hermione, tenta Donovan. Nous essayons simplement de t'indiquer ta voie. Et elle ne passe plus par nous.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le faire savoir de cette manière ! protesta-t-elle sans les regarder.

Mais elle savait que c'était faux. Que s'ils ne l'avaient pas exprimé ainsi, elle se serait accrochée. Et elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas s'accrocher même après cela. Elle avait connu la fin de son enfance et son adolescence dans cette forêt. Elle y avait grandi, y était devenue une femme, une adulte accomplie, rompue aux coutumes des centaures. Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre, bon sang ! Où voulaient-ils qu'elle aille ?

Elle redressa la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Donovan, mais celui-ci lui tendait son bout de bois. Elle s'en empara et elle fondit en larmes à nouveau. Tout cela se passait trop vite. Sa vie partait dans tous les sens et devenait un grand n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, elle se releva et se mit à marcher vers la lisière de la forêt pour rejoindre Poudlard, en espérant qu'on pourrait la renvoyer à l'hôpital et qu'elle y serait tranquille pour quelques temps. Sans voir ni centaures, ni Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** C'est les vacances et il pleut. Je m'excuse mille fois pour ce retard, mais je ne me trouve pas chez moi en ce moment (je suis chez mon homme, donc vous comprendrez que j'écrive moins régulièrement). D'autre part, ce chapitre ne m'inspirait absolument pas. Comme d'habitude, je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction en favorite ou qui la suivent.

Je m'excuse auprès de Dragya, ma bêta, qui n'a pas vu ce chapitre passer entre ses mains, mais j'étais trop pressée de le publier après tout ce retard.

**Réponse à la review de Lil's Lys Hope :** Héhé, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si ce que tu espérais va arriver ! Je dois admettre que j'aime torturer ton petit cœur. J'espère quand même que ça te plaira et que tu ne m'empaleras pas sur un pieu avant d'avoir la suite !

Merci aussi à **Dray86**, **Lara NEMESIS**, **Charliee3216**, **Delphine** et **Jenifael09** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quand Draco essaie de faire réagir Hermione, mais qu'il fait lui-même le gamin**

Malheureusement, quand Hermione revint à l'hôpital, on lui annonça que son dossier était connu d'un unique Médicomage, si l'on exceptait le Médicomage-en-Chef, Draco Malfoy, et donc qu'elle serait prise en charge par ce dernier. Elle protesta, hurla, mordit, griffa les infirmiers, tenta de s'échapper, mais rien de ce qu'elle tenta n'aboutit et elle se retrouva rapidement à nouveau dans la chambre 304.

Lorsque Draco y entra quelques heures plus tard et qu'il y découvrit Hermione, il recula tout d'abord d'un pas, arborant un air choqué, puis s'avança pour révéler sa présence. Elle fondit en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton doux.

- Je... ils... je suis... Poudlard...

- Shhhhh, calme-toi Hermione, sinon je ne pourrai pas comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé.

Il prit sa main avec inquiétude. Elle dût le voir puisqu'elle se décrispa et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Je suis retournée dans la forêt. Ils m'ont annoncé que les étoiles... que les étoiles disaient que je ne devais plus vivre avec eux, que je... que je devais devenir une sorcière comme toi. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux continuer à être une centauresse ! Je ne connais rien d'autre ! sanglota-t-elle.

Il la serra contre lui sans vraiment faire attention à ses gestes. Puis il la repoussa et empoigna son menton pour regarder attentivement son visage.

- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Tu ne retourneras pas chez moi. J'ai parlé avec mon supérieur, il a accepté la proposition de Ginny. Tu iras donc chez les Potter pendant quelques mois. Je passerai te voir chaque semaine pour évaluer ton évolution. Le choc de ces révélations a altéré ta santé. Ton coma, étrangement, n'a pas été réparateur pour ton organisme. Tu t'es réveillée en aussi mauvais état que lorsque tu es tombée dans le coma. Et pourtant, crois-moi, j'ai essayé de nombreux remèdes ! En fait, ton corps est un peu un mystère irrésolu. Cependant, plus je travaille dessus et mieux je le comprends. C'est pour cette raison qu'hier j'ai découvert une potion que tu vas devoir prendre tous les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Quand Draco s'empara d'une fiole contenant un liquide répugnant, Hermione grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avaler cette chose. Pourtant, elle acquiesça, tendit la main, attrapa la fiole, l'ouvrit et but le liquide grisâtre et puant en se bouchant le nez de sa main droite.

- Tu dois encore rester une semaine ici, avant d'aller chez Ginny. Elle a un important match bientôt et Harry est en mission, donc ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de toi pour le moment. Mais Habbot viendra te voir tous les jours. Et tu as un accès spécial à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital. Je sais que tu y passeras tes journées.

Il lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Je dois me faire pardonner certaines choses, expliqua-t-il.

Elle vit son regard posé sur son bout de bois.

- Tu l'as retrouvée ?

- Ils me l'ont rendue avant de me chasser, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Désolé, désolé, on n'en parle plus, d'accord ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts.

- Non, non ! protesta-t-elle. J'ai _besoin_ d'en parler !

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien et s'installa sur le lit, attendant la suite.

- Je... je... pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est mon destin ? Je veux dire... quelle importance ? Enfin, non, plutôt pourquoi ils écoutent les étoiles plutôt que leur cœur ? Ces abrutis ! Je les déteste tous !

Il décida de répondre sans prendre de pincettes pour qu'elle prenne conscience du fait qu'elle était humaine et qu'ils avaient eu raison de la renvoyer dans son monde.

- Granger. Tu n'agis pas comme un centaure quand tu parles comme ça.

- Tu... SORS ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle. Je croyais que tu voulais me consoler ! Au lieu de ça tu me balances des horreurs à la figure ! Dégage de ma chambre ! Espèce de monstre sans cœur !

Il haussa les épaules, marcha jusqu'à la porte, la claqua, la verrouilla et resta avec elle.

- Il va falloir que tu admettes l'évidence, Granger, déclara-t-il en haussant la voix. Tu _es_ une humaine ! Tu appartiens à _mon_ monde ! Pas à celui des centaures ! Et c'est ce qu'ils essaient de te dire ! Mais ça te blesse tellement que tu fermes les yeux et que tu refuses catégoriquement d'entendre la vérité ! Regarde-toi, Granger ! Est-ce que tu as quatre pattes ? Un corps de cheval ? Une queue de cheval ? Des sabots ? Une quelconque ressemblance avec eux ? Il n'y en a aucune ! J'ai beau t'étudier sous tous les angles, je peux t'assurer que tu es une humaine et pas une centauresse !

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa sur une grimace tordue et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

- Oh et puis arrête de pleurer deux secondes, merde ! Tu n'as plus deux ans ! Reprends-toi et agis en adulte ! Affronte la réalité !

Excédé, il l'agrippa par le poignet et la secoua.

- Tu vas te laisser porter par les autres toute ta vie ou tu vas enfin réagir et prendre ton destin en main ? Tu es humaine ! Accepte-le ! Tu es capable de vivre avec des sorciers, de t'adapter à ce monde, Granger ! Tu es intelligente et tu as déjà bien commencé !

- Mais je ne veux pas ! protesta-t-elle en sanglotant.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! rétorqua-t-il, implacable.

Il savait qu'elle devait l'accepter dès maintenant, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais s'y faire. Le chagrin la détruirait. Elle devait se relever, garder la tête haute, lutter contre ses peurs et ses souvenirs. Elle en construirait d'autres. Elle devait franchir cette barrière pour continuer à vivre heureuse. Personne ne pouvait le faire en un claquement de doigts, mais elle n'était pas seule ! Elle avait des amis parmi les sorciers et elle les oubliait trop facilement. Ne comptaient-ils donc pas pour elle ?

- Est-ce que les efforts de Ginny ont été vains ? demanda-t-il, furieux. Est-ce que Habbot n'est pas ton amie ? Est-ce qu'il t'est si facile d'abandonner les filles pour retourner chez les centaures ? Comptent-elles moins pour toi ? Leur amitié est-elle dérisoire à tes yeux ?

L'amertume dans sa voix fit trembler Hermione.

- Tu me dégoûtes Granger ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta gueule ! IL Y A DES GENS QUI S'INQUIETENT POUR TOI ! BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit de la chambre à grands pas, hors de lui. Elle se foutait bien que Ginny ou Habbot se fassent du souci pour elle ! Cette soi-disant centauresse n'était qu'une monstrueuse égoïste !

Il passa aux vestiaires pour déposer sa blouse blanche et fit ensuite son rapport à Burton. Il lui annonça qu'il ne s'occuperait plus de Granger, que son supérieur le veuille ou non. Il ne mettrait plus un pied dans la salle où elle se trouvait et il faudrait lui trouver un nouveau Médicomage. Même si ce n'était pas fait, alors personne n'irait la soigner car il n'irait plus. Et sa détermination était si intangible que Burton acquiesça.

Il apprit deux semaines plus tard que Granger se remettait doucement des derniers évènements et qu'Harry et Ginny allaient l'accueillir chez eux. Il songea alors qu'il ne pourrait plus rendre visite à ses amis pendant plusieurs mois. Le temps que le brune quitte leur maison et puisse prendre en main seule sa vie de sorcière.

Harry tenta de l'amadouer, trois mois plus tard, pour qu'il vienne au Réveillon de Noël que les Potter organisaient chez eux depuis trois ans déjà, mais il ne céda pas et le passa seul, devant sa télévision, à regarder des films moldus à l'eau de rose.

La solitude lui pesait, au fond. Néanmoins, revoir Granger lui aurait fait encore plus de mal, il en était certain. Cette fille était une diablesse, mauvaise, égoïste, incapable et stupide. Toujours à s'apitoyer sur elle-même, semblant insensible à la peine des autres et aux efforts qu'ils déployaient pour elle. Bref, insupportable. Bon, d'accord, il noircissait légèrement le tableau. Mais tout n'était pas faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il voyait régulièrement Blaise et Pansy avec qui il mangeait à midi au ministère. Cependant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la complicité qu'Harry et lui partageaient quand il s'agissait de faire tourner en bourrique Ginny. Et il lui sembla qu'il manquait également à Harry quand celui-ci vint lui rendre visite le soir du 25 décembre.

Il épousseta sa cape en sortant de la cheminée et éclata de rire lorsque Draco haussa un sourcil stupéfait.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser un de mes meilleurs amis seul le jour de Noël ?

- Si ! répliqua le blond en observant avidement le paquet qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains. C'est pour moi ?

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse chez moi, c'est les cadeaux que je t'offre ?

- Bien sûr ! Ça me semblait pourtant évident dès le début !

Le brun soupira, faussement désespéré et lui tendit la boîte enrubannée.

- J'ai songé que ça te plairait.

Le paquet contenait un album photos. Quand il l'ouvrit, le Médicomage faillit tomber à la renverse. Il était plein d'images de Granger. À l'hôpital après son coma, à l'hôpital avec Habbot qui lui apprenait à lire, à l'hôpital avec Draco prenant sa tension, à l'hôpital durant son deuxième séjour, chez Harry depuis trois mois, faisant la cuisine, dormant, rangeant des ustensiles de ménage, préparant le sapin... Il y en avait même de la veille où elle ouvrait ses cadeaux avec un air joyeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Que ça me plairait ? répéta le jeune homme, interdit. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Heureusement que j'ai oublié de t'acheter quelque chose ! Parce qu'en voyant ça, je me dis que tu ne mérites rien !

- Draco ! Tu ne vas pas continuer à l'ignorer ! Tu ne fais pas mal qu'à elle ! Et d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit du sermon que tu lui as fait sur l'égoïsme, c'est toi l'égoïste en ce moment !

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, la referma et se mura dans un silence rageur.

- Vous deux, vous agissez comme deux gamins dès qu'il s'agit de l'autre ! Si, Draco, je te jure ! Là, on dirait un gosse qui boude ! Vous vous rendez compte de ça ? Ginny et Hannah sont persuadés que vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais que vous refusez de vous le dire à vous-mêmes ! Et je commence à les croire ! Merde quoi ! Regarde-toi, Draco !

Le Médicomage plissa les yeux et prit un air dangereux.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis amoureux de cette fille ?

- Je ne le sous-entends pas, Malfoy ! répondit durement Harry. Je l'affirme !

S'il n'avait pas été bien assis dans son fauteuil, le blond en serait tombé à la renverse.

- Eh bien tu diras à Ginny, à Hannah et à ta stupidité profonde que je les emmerde et que le jour où je tomberai amoureux de cette peste de Granger, les poules auront des dents !

Le brun réprima un rictus car une idée – selon lui, brillante, selon Ginny lorsqu'elle la connaîtrait, ridicule – maléfique lui était venue. Après tout, n'élevait-il pas des poules dans son jardin ?

- Maintenant, sors d'ici Potter. Toi et ta bêtise congénitale m'ont suffisamment tapé sur le système pour la journée. Et n'essaie pas de me voir avant plusieurs semaines. Le temps que je digère que tu n'as finalement pas changé tant que ça depuis Poudlard.

Harry se raidit et son regard devint polaire.

- Malfoy, ne commence pas à jouer à ce jeu-là parce que tu sais pertinemment ce que nous en pensons tous. Hermione ne mérite pas tant de méchanceté et les autres sont d'accord sur ce point, s'ils n'agréent peut-être pas tous la théorie du « Draco est amoureux d'Hermione et inversement ». Alors arrête un peu de faire le crétin.

- Ah, donc tu mets tout le monde au courant de ma vie sentimentale cachée, mais pas moi ?

L'ancien Gryffondor se tritura les mains d'un air coupable.

- Comment dire ? Ginny et Hannah ont laissé l'information leur échapper malencontreusement hier soir...

Il se reprit et redressa la tête pour regarder Draco droit dans les yeux.

- Mais si un certain blond, abruti de profession, avait été là, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème !

- De toute façon, tu auras le dernier mot, Potter. Donc tu as raison, j'ai tort. Et maintenant, casse-toi.

- Tant pis pour toi. Ne viens pas te plaindre après. Je ne tolérerai pas non plus tes excuses minables. Je pense que je vais accepter l'idée que tu resteras toujours le même crétin.

- C'est bien. Persuade-toi de ça et oublie-moi pendant un bon moment !

Harry hocha la tête et disparut par la cheminée, énormément déçu. Draco s'effondra dans son fauteuil, s'empara de la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui traînait sur la table basse et entreprit de la vider entièrement.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je rentre dans une semaine, mais comme j'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 5, j'ai fait un saut à l'office de tourisme de la ville qui a le wifi gratuit pour vous le poster ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et je comprendrai si vous dites qu'il est caca (mais normalement vous devriez rire en le lisant). Je pense terminer cette fanfiction dans deux chapitres grand maximum. Attention cependant, vous pouvez garder le sourire ! Je vais poster presqu'en même temps que celui-ci le chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction qui s'intitulera _Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy !_ (charmant, n'est-ce pas ?). J'ai changé également l'endroit où je réponds aux reviews ! C'est à présent en fin de chapitre. Comme ça je peux commenter votre review en parlant du chapitre sans vous en dévoiler le contenu :D (j'ai trouvé ça toute seule, je suis vraiment trop fière).

* * *

**Quand Draco essaie d'agir en adulte, mais qu'il passe pour un pervers**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il mangeait avec Blaise, celui-ci lui annonça qu'il en avait assez que Draco soit totalement aveugle et qu'il était grand temps qu'il agisse en adulte responsable. Il lui attrapa soudainement la main et les fit transplaner. Alors que le blond allait protester parce qu'il ne comprenait rien et que, surtout, il n'avait pas fini son assiette, il se figea en apercevant Hermione devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? gronda-t-il en se tournant vers le noir.

Blaise les avait faits transplaner chez Harry et Ginny. Il contempla Draco d'un air attristé.

- Dire que je t'ai considéré comme quelqu'un d'agréable pendant toutes ces années...

La déception perceptible dans la voix de son frère de cœur fit trembler Draco.

- Je ne suis pas agréable, rétorqua-t-il néanmoins. Je suis colérique, méchant, borné, narcissi...

- Borné ! Ah ça ! hurla Hermione furieusement.

Elle se précipita vers le blond et le gifla avec une force telle qu'il en serait tombé s'il ne s'était pas retenu à la table de la cuisine.

- Tu es si têtu que j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Effaré, le jeune Malfoy recula d'un bond.

- Tu es complètement malade ! cria-t-il.

- La ferme ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de parler de maladie quand tu as fait la gueule comme un bébé pendant quatre mois ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter un autre geste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il se raidit et se força à ignorer les papillons qui dansaient dans son bas-ventre.

- À quoi tu joues, Granger ? cracha-t-il.

Elle serra les dents, lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit. Sûrement pour cacher les torrents qui inondaient ses joues.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de frapper son ami à l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu es encore plus stupide quand tu es face à elle alors qu'elle essaie d'être gentille.

- Embrasser j'appelle pas ça « être gentille » ! Elle s'amuse souvent avec les sentiments des gens comme ça ?

Le noir resta coi et observa Draco quelques instants, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains en gémissant.

- Je savais bien que tu étais con. Mais à ce point ! Oh bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais le remarquer ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva le Médicomage.

- Elle ne joue pas avec tes sentiments ! Elle te montre les siens ! Pauvre abruti !

- N'importe quoi !

- Ferme-la un peu ! Arrête de trop réfléchir et cours-lui après, crétin !

- Pourquoi je devrais lui courir après ? finit-il par hurler, hors de lui. ELLE NE M'INTERESSE PAS ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ÇA ?

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'énerves, Draco ? s'enquit Blaise.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et imita ainsi le poisson pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était ridicule. Puis il rentra dans la cheminée, y jeta de la poudre de Cheminette et prononça le nom de son appartement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de disparaître. Son meilleur ami l'attrapa par le bras, le tira hors de la cheminée et l'envoya valser sur le tapis avec un air fou.

- QUEL ÂGE AS-TU, ESPECE DE BLOND PEROXYDE ? ON DIRAIT UN GAMIN DE DEUX ANS QUI BOUDE PARCE QUE SON JOUET NE FAIT PAS CE QU'IL VEUT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS QU'HERMIONE FASSE POUR QUE TU LUI PARDONNES UN TRUC AUSSI PETIT ? QU'ELLE LECHE LE SOL ? QU'ELLE SE TUE ? MERDE ! ELLE T'AIME ! ELLE LE FERAIT !

Draco se releva en toussant de la cendre. Il fusilla Blaise du regard et croisa les bras.

- Et donc je dois céder simplement parce qu'elle s'excuse ?

Le noir resta interdit devant tant de méchanceté. Faire revenir le blond à la raison semblait totalement impossible. C'est alors qu'Hermione revint, les joues rouges, les paupières gonflées, mais un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Blaise recula légèrement, effrayé par l'expression de la jeune femme.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Draco Malfoy ? Ton sermon aura au moins été bénéfique à l'un de nous deux ! Et c'est de moi que je parle, bien entendu ! Retourne pleurnicher dans les jupes dans ta maman si tu n'es pas capable de grandir un peu ou de te remettre du fait que quelqu'un n'ait pas fait attention au fait que tu prenais soin de lui. C'est vrai, Draco Malfoy est si extraordinaire et si important qu'il faudrait lui ériger une statue à chaque fois qu'il fait une bonne action ! C'est triste de penser qu'on est le roi. Normal que ma réaction ait chamboulé ta vie ! Je me demande comment quelqu'un peut te considérer comme son ami. Il est normal qu'un ami rende service. Pourtant un ami qui est censé te soutenir ne va pas bouder bêtement pendant trois mois juste parce qu'il est vexé. Tu devrais t'acheter un dictionnaire, Mr Malfoy. Maintenant, grand bien fasse à ta bêtise infinie, mais je ne veux plus te voir. Comme c'est ce que tu veux également, je te dis adieu !

Elle tourna les talons, tête haute, les yeux flamboyants de rage, et se dirigea vers le jardin où elle se mit à récolter des légumes pour le repas du soir puisqu'elle était seule chez Ginny et Harry en ce moment. En effet, Harry avait une nouvelle mission et Ginny était partie faire une compétition importante en Espagne.

Blaise s'avança vers Draco, lui empoigna l'épaule, le secoua.

- Si tu ne la rattrapes pas tout de suite et que tu ne t'excuses pas, je te conseille d'adopter un chat. Parce qu'il sera ton unique ami jusqu'à ce que tu t'en refasses. Pansy et moi ne te reparlerons plus après ça. Sur ce, Malfoy... peut-être adieu !

Et le noir se volatilisa dans la cheminée.

Draco s'assit, se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à réfléchir. Il se remémora les deux trois derniers mois durant lesquels il s'était senti si seul. Harry et Ginny étaient ses amis et il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit au Survivant.

Il s'obligea enfin à mettre sa fierté de côté et à aller parler un peu avec Hermione. Bien sûr, il était hors de question d'accepter ses avances. Mais il pouvait toujours enterrer la hache de guerre, non ? En tout cas faire un effort ne le tuerait pas... n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit dans le jardin pour la chercher. Mais elle se montra introuvable. Frustré, il rentra et s'assit sur le canapé, fermement décidé à ne pas bouger tant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Il dût s'endormir puisque Harry le retrouva allongé en position fœtale en train de sucer son pouce à onze heures du soir. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller et Draco fit un bond de dix mètres, surpris.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Les Mangemorts attaquent ?

Le brun se crispa. Il n'était clairement pas le seul à avoir encore des séquelles de la guerre. Raison de plus pour entamer une thérapie grâce à l'amour que lui portait Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma maison, Malfoy ? siffla-t-il, malgré la peine qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Si tu veux te réconcilier avec moi, je pense que tu peux abandonner tout espoir.

- J'attends Hermione.

Cette simple phrase laissa Harry bouche bée. Il scruta le blond comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Je suis mort et nous sommes au paradis ? Ou alors je dors et je fais un rêve, c'est ça ?

Amusé, il se pinça avant de crier de douleur.

- Mais putain, ça fait mal !

- T'es maso, Potter ? Je suis bien content de ne plus te fréquenter ! se moqua Draco.

Harry sourit. Avança vers son ami. Et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui à lui faire craquer les côtes. Quand il se mit à étouffer, le blond le repoussa avec dégoût.

- C'était quoi ça ? En plus d'être maso tu es bi ? Tu pourrais prévenir !

Le brun éclata de rire. Le Draco, qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant la guerre, lui avait manqué. Le retrouver lui faisait un bien fou. Et si le blond tentait de cacher que ce fait lui faisait plaisir, Harry pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione pour rentrer.

- T'étais où ? demanda Draco, étonné. Je t'ai cherché dehors !

- Oh, tu m'as cherchée ? Grand bien te fasse ! Mais figure-toi que pendant tous ces mois où tu as ignoré tes devoirs de Médicomage auprès de moi, j'ai appris à transplaner ! J'étais chez toi ! Et...

- Et... ? s'enquit Harry, intrigué.

- Et j'ai...

La jolie brune rougit furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait chez moi ? s'étrangla Draco qui commençait à paniquer.

- J'ai tout cassé ? tenta-t-elle, essayant de se faire toute petite.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Le blond était au bord de l'hystérie et sa voix avait grimpé dans les aigus.

- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tordant les mains. Mais après que tu aies été si méchant, j'étais tellement blessée... je voulais te faire mal !

- Bordel, tu sais combien de gallions tu m'as volés en faisant ça ?

- Tu me pardonneras si tu veux qu'on se réconcilie, non ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Harry s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds, sentant qu'il était de trop.

- Oh merde..., souffla le blond. T'es sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as snobée pendant trois mois, je ne t'aurais pas pardonné d'un claquement de doigts ! Maintenant nous sommes quittes !

L'insolence de la jeune femme lui coupa le souffle. Le pire ? Il aimait ça.

Il gémit. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier cette fille alors qu'elle venait de réduire en poussières son mobilier, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! Et il n'avait pas le droit de lui pardonner ou de lui trouver des excuses ! Et pourtant...

- D'accord, lâcha-t-il en acquiesçant.

Plus de deux mille gallions envolés. Et non remboursables. Oh bien sûr, il le méritait ! Non, il ne le méritait pas ! Merde alors ! Cette garce était en train de lui retourner le cerveau avec son sourire trop attirant ! Non, son sourire était minable ! Merde, merde, merde !

- Donc on sort ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il.

Il manqua s'étouffer en entendant sa propre réponse. Il cherchait le suicide, là ! Harry lui avait-il fait avaler une bouteille de vodka pure à son insu ?

- Tu m'emmènes au restaurant, demain ? Et il faudrait qu'on fasse du shopping avant, j'ai un entretien dans une semaine et je dois compléter ma garde-robe !

Il s'étrangla pour de bon.

- NON ! hurla-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon, quand même ! Il avait été suffisamment bonne poire pour aujourd'hui ! Il n'était pas non plus un stupide Gryffondor, il devait se reprendre !

- Et nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! ajouta-t-il, plus froidement.

- Mais tu as dit que...

- Mon cerveau était sur « pause » parce que je t'ai pardonnée et que je m'en mords les doigts ! Je refuse de te donner une nouvelle possibilité de massacrer mon mobilier !

- Quelle possibilité ?

- Si tu deviens ma copine, tu remettras les pieds chez moi un jour ou l'autre. Et de toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi alors que tu ne m'intéresses même pas !

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton mutin.

- Parce que j'aime les blondes plantureuses !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Tu sais, tu ne choisiras pas de qui tu tomberas amoureux ! soupira-t-elle.

- On dirait presque que ça t'emmerde d'être amoureuse de moi ! contra-t-il.

- Nooooon... tu crois ? ironisa-t-elle. C'est si formidable d'être amoureuse d'un mec qui me repousse ! Oh, ça me fait mouiller !

- Qui t'a appris à dire ce genre de choses ? Ginny est vraiment dégueulasse ! Potter doit être un sacré pervers pour l'avoir épousée !

- Euuuurk ! Ne parle pas de leur vie sexuelle comme ça ! C'est répugnant ! Je te rappelle que je vis avec eux !

- T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu pourras m'en parler avec plus de décontraction !

- Hein ?

- Après que Ginny t'ait demandé de faire une partouze avec eux !

- Aaaaah ! Dégueulasse ! Dégage ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Ginny ne ferait jamais ça !

Ce fut le moment que choisit l'épouse Potter pour apparaître dans la cheminée, accompagnée d'une camarade d'entraînement. Une blonde plantureuse. Tandis que Draco la détaillait avec envie, l'image d'une partouze entre la blonde, Ginny et Harry vint danser dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui frappa le jeune Médicomage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Abrutie !

- C'est de ta faute ! Maintenant j'ai cette image dans la tête !

Il ricana, amusé de voir la brune torturée mentalement.

- Répugnant ! commenta-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

- Eh bien si on retire l'un des protagonistes et qu'on le remplace par moi, je dirais plutôt « tentant », lâcha-t-il.

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Ginny et la blonde les observaient avec un air inquiet.

- On est là, vous savez ! les interrompit la rousse.

- Oh, on le sait, ne t'en fais pas, grogna Hermione.

Draco pouffa.

- Et arrête de rire, toi ! s'écria la brune.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu es drôle !

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Drôle ! rétorqua-t-elle. Par contre, toi tu es dégoûtant !

- Je n'ai rien dit de dégoûtant, tu es juste une vierge effarouchée ! répondit-il, toujours amusé.

Elle le gifla. Si au début elle riait, la façon dont il venait de la qualifier l'insultait et la blessait. Elle aurait pu répondre qu'elle était vierge à cause de lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à la prendre là tout de suite sur la table basse du salon, que la présence de Ginny et de son amie lui importait peu et qu'elle avait envie de lui à en mourir, mais elle était une centauresse, que diable ! Et elle avait un minimum de fierté ! Merde quoi !

- MALFOY ! explosa Ginny. Excuse-toi ! Tout de suite !

- Laisse Ginny. Il est juste frustré sexuellement parce que ton amie lui plaît et qu'il peut pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement, alors il s'en prend aux personnes qui le gênent par leur présence. Typique d'un puceau ! expliqua Hermione.

La blonde lança un regard furieux à Draco qui venait de perdre tout intérêt à ses yeux s'il en avait eu. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione fit une moue moqueuse. Le Médicomage se figea, interdit.

Il se retourna vers la brune, la jaugea de haut en bas, serra les dents et prit de la Poudre de Cheminette. Puis il disparut dans la cheminée. Il l'avait pardonnée, mais il y aurait encore du travail à faire pour qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre.

* * *

**RAR**

**NY0Z3KA :** Je voulais introduire un truc sur l'album dans ce chapitre, mais je n'avais plus ta review sous les yeux (comme je n'avais pas le net quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre), donc j'ai oublié. Tu me pardonnes ? Peut-être que j'y penserai pour le prochain chapitre ! Il va falloir que je fasse des efforts de mémoire, je sais.

**Dray86 :** Zut, ça aussi j'ai oublié xD je suis une catastrophe ambulante quand je ne me mets pas vos reviews comme « post-its ». Effectivement, c'était bien ça que je voulais faire, mais c'est raté du coup !

**Charliee3216 :** Oui, ce n'était pas un chapitre joyeux, le chapitre 4, mais j'espère que celui-ci t'a rendu le sourire ! Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas !

**Amazonelo :** C'est trop adorable ! Ma fic' n'a quand même pas le niveau d'un cadeau de Noël xD néanmoins, j'espère que ce modeste chapitre a comblé ta personne !

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Pour une fois que je dis ça ! J'ai développé un peu plus l'histoire et je suis persuadée que je vais réussir à vous surprendre, héhé ! Je suis rentrée de mes vacances, je suis en pleine forme (même si ma cure pour mon eczéma m'a tuée) et je sais déjà ce que j'écrirai dans le chapitre 7 ! Ce sera le dernier et il n'est pas certain que j'écrive un épilogue. Cela ne dépendra pas de vos reviews, cette fois-ci, mais plutôt de mon imagination. Parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer une meilleure fin que mon chapitre 7, mais on verra bien, n'est-ce pas ? xD

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quand Draco prouve qu'il est con**

Hermione observa Draco, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi se tenait-il devant chez elle ?

Il la poussa et entra sans vergogne. Elle émit un cri de protestation, mais sa mine sombre l'empêcha de le renvoyer dehors. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement parfaitement sculptés par le gel avaient perdu toute rigueur depuis qu'ils étaient mouillés et son smoking lui collait à la peau.

- Tu ne devais pas te marier, aujourd'hui ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.

- Si, grogna Draco, la voix rauque.

Il s'effondra dans le canapé de la brune.

- Tu te souviens de cette fois-là ?

Elle hocha la tête, sachant exactement ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

**FLASH-BACK**

Hermione releva habilement sa longue chevelure brune et l'attacha en un chignon strict. Elle lança un sourire à son reflet. La robe rouge sang qu'elle avait revêtue moulait chaque forme de son corps fin. Ginny avait raison, cette couleur lui allait vraiment bien.

Elle songea à l'homme qu'elle aimait et soupira. L'aimerait-il ainsi ? Bah, à présent cela importait peu. Il semblait avoir trouvé la femme de ses rêves, trois mois plus tôt. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, cinq mois auparavant, elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. C'était un véritable problème. Alors ce soir, elle avait décidé de rencontrer l'homme qu'elle épouserait.

Malheureusement, quand elle arriva dans la salle de réception où Hannah devait épouser Théodore Nott, elle blanchit brusquement. Draco se tenait au centre et donnait de nombreux ordres aux décorateurs. Que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi se présentait-il comme le maître des lieux, tel un aristocrate pédant ?

- Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! hurla-t-il. Hannah et Théo seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes ! Regardez, les invités commencent déjà à apparaître !

Il s'approcha d'Hermione à grands pas.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas encore terminé. Tu nous donnes un coup de main ?

La brune chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Oh ! Théo est mon ami et Blaise lui a suggéré que je devrais m'occuper de la décoration de son mariage pour être préparé au mien.

- Ton mariage ?

- J'ai demandé Mary en mariage il y a une semaine, tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Non. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas !

Elle encaissa. Comment était-il possible d'être attirée par un homme aussi insensible ?

- Bon, tu me montres ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

- Merci ! Je te revaudrai ça ! soupira-t-il, soulagé.

Ils finirent d'installer les guirlandes de lys et entamèrent une conversation qui tournait autour d'un sujet non susceptible de rappeler à la jeune femme son échec lamentable avec cet homme.

- HERMIONE ! s'écria Hannah, dans son dos.

- Hannah ! répondit la brune en réceptionnant son amie. Tu es ravissante !

- N'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même, leva les bras, prit la pose, sourit, se pencha, se retourna pour faire admirer le chef d'œuvre immaculé à la centauresse.

- Où est ton futur époux ? demanda Draco.

- Oh, Draco, Draco ! le réprimanda Hannah. Tu ne dois pas réagir ainsi quand une femme te montre sa robe de mariée ! Tu dois la complimenter ! Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais avec Hermione lorsque tu l'épouseras, sinon !

Le blond vira au rouge et s'empêcha visiblement à grand-peine de gifler la dulcinée de Théodore. Mais la centauresse le prit bien plus mal et éclata en sanglots, laissant son amie bouche bée.

- Hermione ! tenta-t-elle. Hermione ! Laisse tomber, c'est un idiot, il n'arrive juste pas à voir à quel point tu es extraordinaire ! Tu le sais bien !

- Ne me le rappelle pas ! hurla la jeune femme. Je l'ai sans cesse sous les yeux ! C'est bien suffisant !

- Je suis désolée. Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis, murmura la future mariée.

Elle attira la brune dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux doucement et lentement.

- Chuuut, làààà. Ça va passer !

Draco tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de réception à grands pas, furieux.

- Oh, et monsieur va faire la gueule ! Eh, c'est pas toi qui es malade d'amour ! Alors reviens ici immédiatement !

Et Hannah abandonna là Hermione pour courir après le blond décérébré. Hermione observa les alentours, contempla les grandes portes et songea un instant à s'enfuir. Elle empoigna le bas de sa robe dans sa robe, le releva et décida d'aller prendre l'air elle aussi. Elle passa par la porte du fond pour être sûre de ne pas croiser les deux débiles qui lui servaient d'amis et marcha, ses chaussures à la main, jusqu'à la rivière qui serpentait entre les arbres, cinq cents mètres plus loin.

Elle revint deux heures plus tard. La cérémonie avait déjà eu lieu, mais Hannah renonça à la sermonner quand elle vit que tout le maquillage de la brune avait coulé sur ses joues. D'un coup de baguette, l'épousée arrangea tout ça. Elle attrapa la centauresse par le bras et dansa avec elle quelques minutes avant de l'envoyer dans les bras de Harry qui riait à gorge déployée.

- Alors Hermione ? Tu t'amuses ? l'interrogea-t-il en se déhanchant sensuellement devant le regard flamboyant de Ginny.

- Moi oui, mais je pense que toi tu ne t'amuseras plus du tout lorsque Ginny te tuera au plumard ce soir !

- Pourquoi me tuerait-elle ? Elle ne pourrait plus profiter de mon corps de dieu grec !

Elle pouffa.

- Peut-être parce que tu es _trop_ sexy ? Sérieusement, arrête de danser comme ça ! Elle va t'étrangler sur place !

- Mais nooon ! Je lui prouve que je n'ai rien perdu depuis nos trois ans de mariage !

Il fit un sourire désarmant à la brune qui ne put empêcher son moral de remonter en flèche. Elle avait des amis formidables.

- D'ailleurs ! reprit Harry. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quand l'Auror décidait de lui présenter quelqu'un, ce n'était jamais bon signe. En effet, lorsque Draco s'était fiancé, il s'était mis en tête de la mettre en couple elle aussi.

Il la traîna jusqu'au buffet où se trouvait un petit groupe composé de deux blonds et de deux roux.

- Quelqu'un ? ricana-t-elle. C'est plutôt un troupeau !

- Tu exagères ! Ils ne sont que quatre ! protesta-t-il, moqueur. Voici Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, George Weasley et Charlie Weasley. Charlie et Seamus sont en recherché d'une âme-sœur en ce moment ! Alors sors avec l'un d'eux ! D'accord ?

La jolie brune s'étouffa dans le champagne qu'elle avait pris sur le plateau d'un serveur.

- QUOI ? croassa-t-elle. Depuis quand es-tu aussi direct ? Et pourquoi étais-tu obligé de le dire devant eux ?

Charlie avait l'air gêné et Seamus la reluquait sans aucune gêne.

- Je leur avais dit que je leur présenterais une belle et charmante jeune femme pour qu'ils la séduisent, donc je leur montre que c'est de toi que je parlais !

- Vas-y, Harry ! On s'en occupe ! clama l'Irlandais.

Hermione savait déjà qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec celui-là. Trop spontané. Trop ouvert. Trop, tout simplement.

Elle avait fait connaissance avec Charlie au fur et à mesure que la soirée avait avancé. Ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour les créatures magiques dans lesquelles la brune faisait dorénavant des études pour devenir spécialiste des centaures. Il lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait un jour venir monter un dragon avec lui. Elle n'était pas rassurée, mais devant son sourire, elle avait dit oui avec joie.

Et puis Draco était venu demander à lui parler. Il l'avait arrachée au bras de ce qu'il avait qualifié de « bellâtre trop roux ».

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu te jettes si facilement sur quelqu'un ! hurla-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fasses la leçon alors que je ne t'intéresse pas ! C'est ma vie, Draco, pas la tienne ! Il est hors de question que tu la diriges ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Je m'en fiche ! Aujourd'hui encore tu étais amoureuse de moi et ce soir te voilà dans les bras d'un Weasley !

- OH MERDE ! Il faudrait que tu te décides ! explosa-t-elle. Avec ou sans moi ! Mais ne me fais pas le coup de la jalousie si tu ne m'aimes pas ! Ma vie et ce que j'en fais ne te regardent pas !

Mais Draco ne réagit pas comme elle s'y attendait. Au lieu de se calmer, il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était si bon qu'elle se demanda si elle venait de mourir et si elle était arrivée au paradis. Il la relâcha et lui sourit férocement. Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ?

Il les fit transplaner chez lui et se mit à parcourir son cou de baisers brûlants tout en ouvrant la robe d'Hermione. Elle s'abandonna aux mains qui caressaient sa peau fiévreusement.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre. Il n'y avait aucun amour dans les gestes du blond, juste une envie dévorante, une soif d'elle qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais comprendre. Il mordit violemment le lobe de son oreille avant de lécher le sang qui en perlait. Elle ne poussa aucun cri de douleur. Elle subit en silence les souffrances qu'elle endurait dans son cœur et dans son corps. Et tandis qu'il se déversait en elle, elle pleura.

Alors il se fit plus doux, plus tendre. Il lui caressa doucement les seins, la fit gémir de plaisir après l'avoir blessée. Il s'empara de sa bouche et entama un ballet incroyablement sensuel en entremêlant leurs langues. Il admira la courbe de ses hanches, s'attarda sur ses fesses blanches et fermes, embrassa passionnément son nombril, dessina le contour de son sexe lentement et finit enfin par sucer délicatement son clitoris. Elle se cramponna aux draps pour ne pas bondir de bonheur. Il entra en elle à nouveau, mais en se montrant bien plus attentionné que la première fois. Il fit doucement quelques va-et-vient avant d'accélérer brusquement en renversant Hermione sur le lit. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle, formant comme une couronne. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux bordés de larmes de joie et son air follement heureux lui donnaient une expression de pure extase. Draco poussa un râle et s'effondra sur la jeune femme alors qu'il se vidait en elle. Elle le serra contre elle et embrassa son front avec vénération.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

Il se releva, comme piqué par une mouche.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama-t-il, effaré. Non, non, non ! Oh bon sang ! Quand Mary va savoir ça !

- Mary ? MARY ? hurla Hermione, hors d'elle. Oh putain, Malfoy ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi après ça ! Je te jure que je vais te transformer en crapaud jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Elle se releva précipitamment, se mit à chercher ses affaires et se rhabilla.

- Tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais recroiser ma route. Je te promets de faire de toi un homme mort, si c'est le cas !

- Mais... Hermione, je...

- IL N'Y A PAS DE « MAIS HERMIONE » ! Nous venons de coucher ensemble ! Je suis folle amoureuse de toi et tu le sais pertinemment ! Tu as joué avec mes sentiments sans te préoccuper de ce que je pourrais ressentir ! Je ne veux plus voir un monstre tel que toi ! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie définitivement ! Tu n'auras finalement été qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Sois gentil, oublie-moi !

Et elle transplana, l'abandonnant dans son lit.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

- Draco..., commença Hermione. Même si je ne suis plus en colère aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas revenir. Non seulement ce que tu m'as fait est impardonnable, mais je suis à présent fiancée à Charlie et je suis très heureuse avec lui. Sans compter Mary que tu viens de laisser tomber lâchement devant l'autel !

- Je ne peux pas épouser Mary, Hermione, répondit-il, las.

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux pas l'épouser parce que c'est toi que j'aime, avoua-t-il enfin, se libérant d'un poids qui lui avait pesé durant de très nombreuses semaines.

Il baissa les yeux, extrêmement gêné. Il l'avait perdue depuis longtemps et ne pourrait sans doute jamais la reconquérir parce qu'il avait été trop con. S'il l'avait admis dès le départ, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et ils couleraient peut-être des jours paisibles au manoir Malfoy, mariés et peut-être déjà parents d'un Draco junior.

- Tu m'as _abandonnée_, Draco. Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir et de me dire ça, protesta-t-elle, en pleurant. J'épouserai Charlie dans deux mois, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui !

Il hocha la tête sans la regarder.

- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à une réponse positive, tu sais.

Il se redressa et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

- Je te souhaite une belle et longue vie à ses côtés avec toute une ribambelle de petits rouquins. N'oublie pas de lui répéter à quel point il a de la chance de t'avoir. L'homme qui t'a ne devrait t'échanger contre une autre pour rien au monde, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça tristement. Voir l'être qu'elle avait le plus aimé au monde durant dix mois se traîner ainsi devant elle la rendait malade. Elle le laissa passer sa porte, puis fonça vers son cellier dont elle sortit trois bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu, bien décidée à oublier cette horrible soirée.

* * *

**RAR**

**Dray86 :** J'espère que ce chapitre a réussi à répondre à tes attentes tout en te surprenant ! Draco ne voulait pas d'Hermione simplement parce qu'il était persuadé de ne pas l'aimer à cause de son physique. Elle n'était pas son genre, alors il s'est basé sur ce fait pour la repousser.

**Charliee3216 :** Oui, oui, je suis sûre qu'ils vont finir ensemble xD sinon je n'aurais pas mis cette fic' dans « Romance/Humor ». Tu me diras, peut-être que celle-ci aurait eu également sa place dans une catégorie du genre « Tristesse » ou même « Sadisme de l'auteur qui torture sans fin ses persos » (bon, j'ai pas les catégories sous les yeux, tu m'excuseras xD). Mais j'admets que là, c'est mal parti ! M'enfin, tout est de la faute de Draco, hein et je me demande comment elle peut l'aimer. Cependant, ayant déjà vécu une relation du même type (qui a très mal fini, malheureusement pour moi), je sais que c'est tout à fait possible d'aimer un monstrueux connard insensible et égoïste :')

** :** Je suis ravie de voir que le début de la fanfiction t'a plu. J'espère que tu n'as pas fui à cause du chapitre 4 (j'ai pensé que tu t'étais stoppé puisque tu n'as pas laissé de review après le chapitre 3) !

Merci également à **Roselia001** et à **Delphine** pour leurs gentilles reviews !

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai été profondément déçue suite au dernier chapitre. 144 visiteurs sur le chapitre 6 pour 1 review (et un mp parce que certains d'entre vous ne pouviez pas poster de reviews pour en avoir déjà posté sur ce chapitre, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer et si vous avez testé, vous comprendrez peut-être le problème). Mes félicitations. C'est à vous dégoûter d'écrire. Je peux me contenter de peu, mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'énorme écart entre les visites et les reviews ? Je répète ici sûrement de nombreux auteurs, mais les reviews ça motive ! Plus j'ai de reviews et plus je rends vite un chapitre ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce résultat, mais j'en avais un peu marre, voilà. Si vous n'aimez pas ou même que vous détestez, dites-le ! J'ai aussi besoin de le savoir pour m'améliorer !

À part ça, je poste ici le dernier chapitre (rien à voir cependant avec le peu de reviews du chapitre précédent). Je ne ferai pas de prologue, je n'en vois pas l'utilité vis-à-vis de l'histoire. Je vous invite donc à vous rendre, lorsque vous aurez lu le texte ci-dessous, sur le Dramione qui m'occupera désormais : _Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy !_

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !

Lou'.

* * *

**Quand Hermione ouvre les yeux**

Hermione enfila son extraordinaire robe de mariée à l'aide d'Hannah. Elle laissa le tissu retomber en cascade autour de ses jambes et s'admira dans la glace, avant d'éclater d'un fou rire nerveux.

- On dirait une énorme meringue ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

Hannah pinça ses lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

- Hermione, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de prendre ce mariage à la rigolade. Tu vas blesser Charlie si tu continues ! Tu comptes rire aussi quand il te dira « oui » ?

La jolie brune grogna et hocha négativement la tête.

- Je l'aime sincèrement ! protesta-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu te fasses au fait que je n'irai pas rejoindre Draco à la dernière minute !

L'épouse de Théodore Nott fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas semblant ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as parlé des qualités de Draco, récemment !

- Mais ça n'était pas dans ce but, abrutie ! Je tenais à te faire comprendre ce que tu ratais !

- Et est-ce que toi, tu as compris ce que je gagne en épousant Charlie ? Ou est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à ton fantasme égoïste ? siffla Hermione.

- OH MERDE ! s'énerva Hannah. C'est quoi ton problème en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu es si irritable et si susceptible ?

- Peut-être parce que vous me parlez de Draco en permanence et que je culpabilise déjà suffisamment de lui avoir dit non alors qu'il a tout foutu en l'air pour moi !

- Personne n'a l'impression que tu culpabilises.

- Oh bah c'est sûr que je ne vais pas le crier sur les toits alors qu'aujourd'hui je me marie avec Charlie ! Est-ce que tu comprends que vous le blessez, à insister de cette manière ?

- Hermione ! Combien de temps continueras-tu de te mentir à toi-même ?

- JE NE ME MENS PAS !

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi, lorsqu'il y a Charlie et Draco dans une même pièce, tu regardes Draco avant Charlie ?

La brune blêmit dangereusement.

- Je fais ça ? demanda-t-elle, effarée.

- Oui, Hermione, tu fais ça. C'est Ginny qui l'a remarqué.

- Oh mon pauvre Charlie... qu'est-ce que je lui fais endurer ?

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la centauresse qui les retint afin de ne pas gâcher son maquillage.

- Je t'en supplie, si tu l'épouses, fais des efforts, Hermione. Charlie est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas de vivre au quotidien avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas réellement.

Elle acquiesça lentement, presqu'avec tristesse et se reconcentra sur son reflet.

- Tu crois qu'il me trouvera belle ?

- Il est fou de toi, andouille ! Evidemment qu'il te trouvera belle !

Elle soupira et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée de la maison des Weasley où l'attendait Harry qui la conduirait à l'autel.

- Tu es resplendissante ! souffla le brun, stupéfait.

Ginny qui était sa demoiselle d'honneur fit un large sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Tu es l'une des plus belles femmes que je connaisse, Hermione !

La centauresse rougit furieusement.

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises et emmenez-moi jusqu'au chapiteau ! Charlie doit m'attendre !

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent et Harry lui prit doucement le bras pour poser sa main sur son poing. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant un immense chapiteau qui avait été monté dans le jardin des Weasley spécialement pour l'occasion. Hermione s'avança au rythme de la musique vers l'autel devant lequel Charlie se trouvait déjà. Il lui tournait le dos, se retenant de se retourner pour observer la beauté de sa future épouse.

Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle glissa sa petite main dans celle du roux et tenta de se détendre, mais les paroles de Hannah dansaient joyeusement dans son esprit.

- Monsieur Charlie Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger ici présente ?

La jeune femme se raidit. Comment était-il possible qu'on en soit déjà si loin dans la cérémonie et qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué ?

- Oui !

Charlie tourna la tête vers la femme de sa vie et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Elle baissa la tête pour laisser ses cheveux cacher son visage et ses émotions.

- Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux monsieur Charlie Weasley ici présent ?

- ...

Hermione se figea. Impossible de répondre. Elle avait beau ouvrir la bouche, ça ne venait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce « oui » ridiculement petit. Il allait déterminer toute sa vie et, en cet instant, elle avait l'impression de ne pas y avoir suffisamment réfléchi.

Elle déglutit. Il y avait une assemblée d'au moins deux cents personnes. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette main tendue de Charlie ! Elle retint difficilement un sanglot. Pourquoi ce simple geste lui était-il si difficile ? Pourquoi un simple mot la bloquait-il ? Et surtout pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, des images de Draco lui revenaient en tête ?

Elle secoua la tête et empêcha d'autres larmes de gâcher son maquillage. Elle devait dire « oui », elle le devait !

- ...

Elle ferma la bouche à nouveau. Bon sang ! Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le dire ! Et les deux cents paires d'yeux fixées sur elle la stressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Pouvait-elle dire « oui » juste pour sauver les apparences, juste pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une garce ? Pouvait-elle épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, au fond ? Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée de partager son lit, de forger des centaines de souvenirs heureux avec lui ! Elle devait tout de même être un peu amoureuse de lui ! Il était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter de la joie, à pouvoir la rendre pleinement heureuse. Si elle faisait marche arrière et choisissait Draco, ne le regretterait-elle pas ? Elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse ! Lui et elle ne faisaient que se disputer en permanence !

Elle ne voulait pas faire ce choix ! Et pourtant, le maître de cérémonie l'observait avec impatience. Elle avait déjà pris trop de temps pour réfléchir.

Elle lâcha son bouquet qui tomba à terre. Des pétales de fleurs blanches volèrent sur les marches menant à l'autel. Charlie pâlit. Les autres Weasley devinrent rouges de colère. Harry grimaça. Ginny se mit à pleurer. Hannah prit sa tête dans ses mains avec un soupir exaspéré. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Le reste de l'assemblée regarda Hermione comme si elle était folle. Avait-elle conscience de ce qu'elle faisait ?

La brune releva sa robe blanche d'une main et sortit du chapiteau en courant. Elle ne supportait pas la pression qu'on posait sur ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Hannah avait raison, elle se mentait à elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle voie Draco. Qu'elle soit certaine qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Elle fouilla dans les plis de mousseline et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : sa baguette magique. Elle se désillusionna, puis transplana chez Draco.

Elle atterrit dans son salon. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Daphné qui semblait furieuse.

- Non, Daphné, je ne peux pas !

- Que crois-tu que tes parents diraient si tu n'engendrais pas de descendant ?

- Je me fiche de mes parents et de leurs idéaux pathétiques ! Regarde où cela a conduit mon père ! À Azkaban ! Je ne veux pas de toi pour être la mère de mes enfants si tu as les mêmes idées !

- Draco, ce n'est pas un choix que tu peux faire ! Granger s'est sûrement mariée avec l'autre Weasmoche, à l'heure qu'il est !

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Ne mens pas ! C'est elle que tu attends !

- Je ne l'attends pas ! Je ne veux simplement pas finir ma vie avec quelqu'un d'aussi intolérant que toi !

- Draco... nous étions bien, toi et moi...

- Non, Daphné. Nous n'étions pas bien. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tomber amoureux de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour, franchement ? Cela compte bien peu à côté du couple que nous formerions ! Avec moi à ton bras, tu pourrais aisément devenir Ministre de la Magie !

- Tu sais pertinemment que la politique ne m'intéresse pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable et hypocrite que ton père ! Je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans les complots de ta mère ! Je ne veux pas rendre malheureux tout un peuple ! Je laisse ça aux imbéciles qui croient qu'on les respecte ou qu'on les aime quand ils sont tout en haut ! Je préfère rester un petit Médicomage qui apprécie son métier.

- Tu n'as donc aucune ambition ?

- Ne devrais-tu pas le savoir, depuis le temps ? Nous avons pourtant failli nous marier et tu ne sais même pas qui je suis !

- Tu as été à Serpentard, par Morgane ! Tu devrais être ambitieux !

- Je suis rusé. Pas ambitieux.

Daphné serra les poings de rage, poussa un cri furieux et disparut dans la cheminée. Le blond soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'affala dans un fauteuil drapé de velours vert forêt.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à lui sans faire de bruit. Et déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment et s'éloigna presqu'en courant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Qui est là ? hurla-t-il, paniqué.

La brune grogna. Elle qui avait voulu être romantique ! Il avait tout gâché ! Elle leva le sortilège et lui offrit un sourire timide. Draco posa une main sur son cœur et la fusilla du regard.

- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Une quoi ? demanda Hermione, avant de décider que ce n'était pas important.

- Une crise car... di... eh, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais ses protestations furent étouffées par la bouche de la centauresse, qui avait passé ses longs doigts fins sous la chemise blanche du blond. Elle se mit à caresser doucement son torse tandis qu'elle lui faisait déjà l'amour avec ses lèvres. Il gémit de bonheur, puis se reprit et la repoussa.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il, abasourdi.

Il ne pouvait qu'être en train de rêver ! Elle était censée épouser Charlie en ce moment ! Elle avait même encore sa robe de mariée !

- J'ai... j'ai... je l'ai abandonné au pied de l'autel, avoua-t-elle, coupable.

- Tu as quoi ? s'étrangla Draco.

- Je ne me suis pas mariée, affirma-t-elle avec plus de force.

- Oh... on peut remettre les autres questions à plus tard, j'imagine.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il la jeta sur le lit.

- À nous deux, maintenant !

Il se précipita vers elle, d'un air gourmand. Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui. Il tenta de lui enlever sa robe, mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle l'aida après s'être moquée de lui ouvertement. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa chemise dont elle arracha presque les boutons tant elle était pressée de découvrir ce corps si parfait. Enfin, elle put admirer les courbes de l'homme qu'elle désirait tant, tandis qu'il l'imitait.

Il finit par se pencher sur elle et titilla ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en se mordillant les lèvres. C'était si bon de le sentir contre elle. Il descendit lentement, embrassant, léchant, suçant sa peau, vers son sexe. Il se redressa et lui retira sa culotte en dentelle noire. Il inséra sa tête entre les jambes de celle qu'il aimait et se mit à lui prodiguer des caresses toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Elle se tordit sous lui, incapable de rester en place devant les vagues de plaisir qui la frappaient. Il remonta sur elle et lui attrapa les deux bras qu'il maintint d'une seule main et enfonça un doigt, puis un second en elle, entamant une longue série de va-et-vient délicieux. Elle gémit à nouveau et agrippa la chevelure blonde de Draco en étouffant un cri de bonheur.

Elle les fit basculer brutalement, impatiente. Elle voulait, elle aussi, lui donner du plaisir. Elle plongea son visage entre les cuisses de son amant et déposa des baisers le long de son sexe érigé. Il se retint de jouir immédiatement, mais l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir si elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche.

Il inversa leur position et l'embrassa pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il se positionna enfin à son entrée et serra les dents pour ne pas se vider dès qu'il l'aurait pénétrée. Il s'enfonça en elle presque douloureusement tant il avait espéré ce moment sans y croire. Elle hurla de plaisir en griffant son dos. Il en jouit.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là et ils dormirent toute la journée.

C'est un hibou tapant contre le carreau qui réveilla Hermione. Draco sommeillait toujours à poings fermés. Elle ouvrit à l'animal qui hulula furieusement et lui mordilla méchamment l'oreille. Elle lui arracha une plume en retour et il s'enfuit par la fenêtre à tire-d'aile dès qu'elle eut détaché sa lettre. Elle déchira l'enveloppe avec brusquerie.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu es chez Malfoy, n'essaie pas de me mentir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de t'envoyer ces mots. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais que tu avais encore des sentiments pour lui, je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que tu m'abandonnes en pleine cérémonie._

_Je te conseille de ne plus revenir au Terrier, tu risquerais d'y être très mal accueillie. Ma mère n'a pas supporté ta réaction et je crois qu'elle en est encore plus peinée que moi, si c'est possible. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai et je suis certain qu'un jour je rencontrerai mon Hermione à moi. Toi, tu es la Hermione de Malfoy et je l'accepte (de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix)._

_Je te souhaite de ne pas t'être trompée et une belle et longue vie. Malgré ce que tu m'as fait, je reste persuadé que tu le mérites._

_Adieu,_

_Charlie._

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et tenta de retenir les larmes qui avaient envahies ses yeux, mais ses efforts furent vains et bientôt des torrents roulèrent sur ses joues.

Sur ces faits, Draco se réveilla et trouva sa nouvelle petite amie en pleurs à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard tomba sur la lettre de Charlie. Il la lut, puis soupira. Ce type était trop bien, par rapport à lui. Arriverait-il à l'égaler ou décevrait-il Hermione ? Elle semblait l'avoir tout de même beaucoup aimé. Sa tristesse en témoignait.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans les bras du blond et enroula ses mains autour de son torse.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce.

- Ma puce ? releva-t-elle, étonnée. C'est dégoûtant que tu m'appelles comme ça ! Une puce ça suce le sang, non ?

- Tu me suces bien quelque chose, toi ! protesta Draco, moqueur.

La lettre fut aussitôt oubliée et Hermione éclata de rire.

- Va pour ma puce, dans ce cas. Pervers !

- Je ne suis pas pervers ! Je profite simplement des plaisirs que la vie me donne et je le souligne auprès de celle qui me rend heureux ! rétorqua-t-il, faussement vexé.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'enfonça sous le drap et se mit à tripoter une certaine partie du corps du jeune Médicomage qui gémit de bonheur et remercia le destin de lui avoir accordé une compagne aussi agréable.

Pourtant, elle le délaissa rapidement et sortit la tête du lit avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu crois qu'un jour on se mariera ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que nous sommes des handicapés du mariage. Deux handicapés ensemble, ça devrait le faire !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son occupation première : faire du bien à Draco qui le lui rendit avec joie quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils se marièrent le 14 juin 2003 et n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant lorsqu'ils durent se dire ce fameux « oui » qui les avait bloqués autrefois. La cérémonie fut extraordinaire, même leur public fut peu nombreux en raison des gens avec lesquels ils s'étaient fâchés après leur première tentative de mariage. Mais laissons-les là. Ils méritent un peu d'intimité après que nous les ayons espionnés durant tant de semaines. Rassurez-vous, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

**FIN**

* * *

**RAR**

**SatouneDV :** Euuuh... ouais, j't'ai déjà remercié, une fois c'était largement suffisant, hein (a) mais c'était horrible quand ils se sont embrassés, après Draco il a été trop méchant :( donc j'espère que t'as apprécié la suite et la fin et évidemment que j'allais les mettre ensemble, eh oh :o j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien, moi !

**Charliee3216 :** Je te remercie encore une fois puisque tu es la seule à avoir eu l'idée de m'envoyer un mp puisque tu ne pouvais pas poster une review. Je t'embrasse fort, pour la peine !


End file.
